A Priceless Christmas Present
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: Being a famous tennis player and unable to date Fuji openly, Tezuka planned to get Fuji a Christmas present as a token of apology and to solve the problem once and for all. What would that present be?


**A Priceless Christmas Present**  
By Eliza Natsuko

Pairings : TezuFuji

Disclaimers : PoT obviously belongs to the great Takeshi Konomi-sama.

Summary : Being a famous tennis player and unable to date Fuji openly, Tezuka planned to get Fuji a Christmas present as a token of apology and to solve the problem once and for all. What would that present be?

A/N : Well, this is indeed a Christmas fic and is specially dedicated to xxcRis04xx. I'm leaving for a Christmas vacation so, I'm unable to post this fic on Christmas day. Gomenasai! Anyway, Merry Christmas, minna-san! A guide before reading, _-text-_ means text taken from an article.

* * *

24 December, 10.00 p.m. Fuji's Resident – Hall.

"Tezuka went that way! Tezuka went that way!"

"Tezuka-sama!! We want your autograph!"

Footsteps of the busy paparazzi followed by screams of fanatic fangirls echoed through the corridor. Tezuka leaned back against the door and released a relieved sigh when those footsteps disappeared into the neighboring blocks.

"One day, they'll find out that you always hide here." Fuji exited from the kitchen, holding two cups of steaming tea. "By that time, you won't have any other place to hide when they attack you again. Tea?" He then handed Tezuka one of the cup he was holding.

"Arigatou. As usual, the tea is too sweet." Tezuka commented after taking a sip from the cup and settled down next to Fuji.

"Mitsu, how long have we been together?" Fuji snuggles closer to Tezuka, to get more body heat due to the coolness of winter.

"It all started back when we were in our junior high.. " Tezuka looked at his petit lover and encircled his tiny waist. "6 years, I suppose?"

Fuji smiled and leaned into the warmness of Tezuka. "Glad that you remember." They sat in silence for a moment before Tezuka started feeling awkward.

"Syuu, I know that being together like how we are now, secretive and reserved, isn't really what you want us to be. I know you always wanted to go out hand-in-hand like how other couples do but-"

"I know.. I know.. You're a famous tennis player, Mitsu. You'll be attacked whenever people see you. Every night you have to hide here just because the fans of yours and the reporters are tracking every scent you leave to get every tiny piece about you." Fuji looked up to Tezuka and put on a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. As long as we are together, nothing else matters."

"Thanks for understanding, Syuu. I really appreciate that." Tezuka tightened his arms around Fuji and burried his face into Fuji's honey brown hair.

"Mitsu…" Fuji (sounding reluctant for a moment)

"Hn?" Tezuka's headed perk up from its original position. Curious of Fuji's hesitation to speak.

"You know.. I mean.. Ever since you got into professional tennis, we rarely spend time together… and since tomorrow is Christmas.. I was wondering if you are.. well, free to spend some time together with me?" Fuji's cheek tinged with light pink and his eyes avert from Tezuka's, hiding his embarrassment, perhaps.

"Of course. In fact, I've planned this long before and I've told okaasan that I'll be spending Christmas with you." Tezuka smiled softly. "But Syuu, don't you have a place to go? You told me you are going to Paris for some work didn't you?"

"I canceled that." Tezuka quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Let's just say I prefer spending Christmas with my koi better than spending Christmas with my camera, alright?"

Tezuka let out a sigh and spoke softly. "I thought I told you to lessen your burden? Being a journalist and a free lance photographer, no, taking two jobs isn't easy. Why don't you drop one of the jobs and spend more time at home? My income is enough to support the both of us."

Fuji shook his head. "You know I've always love photography and being a journalist allows me to travel to anywhere you go for your tournament. I'll just come up with reasons and my boss would pay for my flight. Wouldn't that save us some money?"

"We have enough money already. Paying for your air tickets just take up a small portion from our savings."

"Maa.. Who knows we need the money later?" Fuji look up at Tezuka and give him a playful grin. "Like for our wedding. Or maybe when we build our own family and we suddenly decide to adopt a child." Fuji's eyes lighten to his new thought and claps his hand together. "Or even we can get a doctor that enable males to get pregnant!"

"No, Syuu. That's not possible." Tezuka cringe slightly to the thought of having little children running around him and Fuji making weird concoction for the little children instead of milk. "For the mean time, just you and me is more than enough." He then gives Fuji a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ne, Mitsu. Have you prepared a present for me?" Fuji smiles playfully.

"Are you supposed to ask? Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?"

"Well, I'm just asking if you have prepared one for me. I did not ask what you got me. That makes whole a lot of difference." Fuji argued.

"Hmm… Well, I don't know.. Have I got you one? No, let me rephrase that. Do you **deserve** one? You have been a very naughty boy this year and a bad boy shouldn't be given any presents." Tezuka speaks as if he's talking to a 5 year old toddler.

"Mou, Mitsu! I've been very good! I did not play pranks on anyone…" Fuji pouts playfully and adds a soft 'yet' to the end of his sentence.

"Didn't play pranks on anyone? How about the time you flirted around with that childhood friend of yours," Tezuka pauses for a while to think of the name. "Saeki, if I'm not wrong. You even shifted all the way back to Chiba and threatened that you'll marry him. Wasn't that a prank?"

"Nope! That wasn't a prank. That was clearly a punishment!" Fuji's forefinger rested on his right temple, mimicking the expression of thinking. "That time, you came back late from your usual practice and you forgotten that it was the 29th of February! It was my birthday! You told me it was nothing important, remember? Celebrating my birthday 4 years once wasn't important to you, huh?"

"I did, however mend those up, didn't I? I bought you a ring," Fuji plays with the ring on his fourth finger and smile at the memory. "cactus, the latest camera, brought you to dinner, what else?" Tezuka looks at Fuji and continue, "writing 101 reasons why I should be forgiven plus a bonus passionate lip-lock."

"That does not count as mending up, Mitsu. That's punishment. The bottom line is, I've been a very good boy and I deserve a present!"

"Have you? We'll see." Fuji pouts more and gives his lover a soft punch on the chest. Tezuka loves it when they speak this way. It makes him feel loved and it adds mushiness into the conversation. "And have **you** got me one?"

"Yes! And if you wish to know what it is, I'm glad to let you know that it's the latest concoction I made. I modified the recipe Inui gave me and I named the new juice 'Christmas Special for Mitsu'. You're looking forward to drinking it, aren't you?" Hearing Fuji's words bleached the colour from Tezuka's face.

"………" He's speechless.

"Oh, don't worry! I know you're too happy that you don't know what to say. As expected, I know you best, ne Mitsu?" followed by a chuckle. "Aren't you proud to have someone like me?"

Right now, Tezuka is thinking of ways to 'accidentally' spill his present or better yet, make that 'thing' disappear and burn the recipe into ashes for good.

-x-

24 December, 11.45 p.m. Fuji's Resident – Bedroom.

Tezuka walks out from the bathroom to see his Fuji flipping through something that looks like an album. He approaches Fuji and joins him as the latter continues to look at the old photos.

"Photos from the old Seigaku days, huh?" It sounds more like a statement than like a question. Tezuka positions himself behind Fuji and peeks at the photos through Fuji's shoulder.

"Hn. Brings out fond memories, doesn't it?" Fuji points at one of the photos. "Look, this was from our second year. We used to study in the library during breaks, ne? To be truthful, all those times when you thought I was studying, it was an act."

"I know. You were busy taking photos of me. Like this one, a stolen shot."

"You realized?" Fuji looks surprise and turn to Tezuka.

"Who wouldn't? It was so obvious." Tezuka looked at the photos and pointed out another one. "This too. A stolen shot."

"Ah… It was in the locker room, when you were changing. I couldn't help it. In fact, I don't think anyone could resist seeing the proud buchou half naked. Irresistible!" Fuji returned his interest back on the photos. He flips a page and spots a very memorable picture.

"This is the picture that starts it all, right?" Tezuka seemed to notice the picture as well. "You were waiting for me outside the hospital for the doctor to finish examining my shoulder despite the cold weather. How silly of you." Tezuka's eyes soften while thinking of it. (1)

"But you were glad that I waited, weren't you?" Fuji nudged Tezuka softly. "We walked home, witnessed the first snow fall, and discussed about the usual topics."

"We reached your doorstep. I was a little reluctant to leave and I guess you noticed it. You invited me into your house for some tea." Both the young lads embraced each other recalling the moment that brought their lives together. "The sweetest tea I've ever drunk in my life."

"Of course, you don't know how nervous I was. I accidentally poured the whole packet of sugar into the teapot and I was afraid that I would keep you waiting, knowing how much you hated waiting, I decided to serve you that overly sweet tea." Fuji chuckled at that thought. "But you didn't complain though."

"How could I? Drinking the tea you made was like a dream come true."

"Eh? I didn't know you are the type that received love through another medium."

"It was the tea that made you confess, wasn't it?"

"I confessed? You are the one who confessed first, Mitsu!" Fuji blushed, trying to avoid anymore embarrassment by pushing the blame to Tezuka.

"Hai, hai. I confessed first." Tezuka gives Fuji a loving smile before adding, "I remember how your face twisted after drinking the overly sweet tea. 'A little too sweet,ne?' You asked me."

"You just nodded and whispered 'Not as sweet as you.' I swore I heard that but you denied it somehow." Fuji accused.

"I did? Then who was the one who asked me to taste him then?"

"Wow, that's because you said I was sweeter and I did not asked you to taste me!" Fuji was now almost as red as a ripe tomato. "I said 'how do you know how sweet I am, anyway' and who knew you would kiss me and say 'you're so much sweeter' ?"

Tezuka laughed whole heartedly. "Right.. I was the one who confessed first, happy? But if it wasn't for that, we would still be just best friends until now. We wouldn't date and come this far."

"We did not date a lot recently." Fuji spoke softly. "Those reporters and fans really minimized our time together, ne?" Fuji looks straight into Tezuka eyes. There're glints of sadness in those cerulean irises. "Mitsu, take me out on a date, please?"

"I'm sorry, Syuu. I'm sorry that I can't provide you with your dream date. I'm sorry that you have to act as if you don't know me outside his house. I'm sorry that we can't reveal our relationship to the public." Tezuka hugs Fuji closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Syuu. I'm sorry."

Fuji returns the hug and suddenly feels guilty when he sees Tezuka feeling helpless at the situation. "No. It's ok Mitsu. It's something I want. Not that I really need it or something but what I really need is you being with me. That's all."

"I promise that one day, we'll be able to show ourselves to the world without being secretive. We'll be able to hold hands where ever we want to, hug when ever we want to and kiss no matter who sees it." Fuji looks at Tezuka and smiles genuinely while Tezuka stroke his hair lovingly. "I promise." Tezuka repeats before both of them drift into their dreamland.

-x-

25 December, 7.54 a.m. Fuji's Resident – Kitchen.

"Ah, Mitsu. Ohayou and Merry Christmas." Fuji wishes his just-woken-up lover, who is currently walking out from their room. "I hope you don't mind Japanese breakfast for Christmas."

"Good morning, Syuu." Tezuka walks to Fuji and plants a kiss on his forehead before whispering. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Go wash up and we'll have breakfast."

-x-

25 December, 8.03 a.m. Fuji's Resident – Dining Hall.

Two handsome lads are seen having breakfast together. One talking and eating at the same time while the other gives constant nods. After their breakfast, the smaller lad runs into the room and returns to the table with a present in his hands.

"Ne, Mitsu, it's time to exchange presents!!" Fuji exclaims happily.

"Oh.. I'll get your present then." Tezuka, too, enters the room to get the present he prepared for Fuji.

"Here, Merry Christmas, Mitsu." Fuji hands Tezuka a box wrapped with red paper and had white dots on it, which happened to look like snow. The paper is tied to the box with a green ribbon.

"And this is for you. Merry Christmas." Fuji eagerly takes the present from Tezuka. He examines the rod-like present. It is long, wrap in a simple red paper with mistletoes printed on it and also tied in the center with a golden ribbon.

"Go ahead and open it!" Fuji smile brightly. Tezuka pulls the ribbon and removes the cover of the box to reveal a beige winter scarf. The name 'Kunimitsu' was sewn at the bottom of the scarf with sea blue thread.

"You knitted this yourself didn't you?" Tezuka looks at the scarf and averts his gaze to Fuji. "And isn't it a little too long for me?"

"Well, it's long enough for two." Fuji replied slyly, which earned him a side glare from Tezuka. Tezuka is just reliefd that Fuji did not give him any weird juice as a present. "May I open mine now?" Fuji acted as if it was his first time receiving present from Santa.

"Sure. Just make sure you open it carefully." Tezuka warned. He almost panicked when he realized his little lover did not heed his warning as he's too busy ripping off the wrappers.

Fuji unwraps the red wrappers to see a newspaper rolled up. He frowns disappointingly. "Mitsu, this is….?"

"A newspaper, of course." Tezuka replies sarcastically. "Read it."

Fuji unrolls the newspaper and is shocked when he read the headline. His blue eyes scanned the whole page and is close to tears as he read the page. It reads,

_**Tezuka-sama Reveals Top Secret.**_

_Top tennis player in Japan, Tezuka Kunimitsu finally admits that he has been dating a journalist and a free lance photographer, Fuji Syuusuke for 6 years now. Tezuka-sama says that his relationship with Fuji-sama had been kept secret so far and he does not wish to continue hiding any longer. _

"_Syuusuke and I always wanted to live a normal live where we could hang out together in public without getting fussed about from the society." Tezuka-sama explained._

_Tezuka-sama also says that he has made future plans and that includes getting married in the next few years. _

A picture of them being together is attached to the article.

"Kami-sama! Mitsu, I don't know what to say… I… I…" Fuji mutters incoherently. "Thank you so much, Mitsu. This is the best present ever!" He then closes the space between Tezuka and himself in a tight hug.

"Oh no, Syuu. I saved the best present for your birthday. You don't know what's coming to you. Besides, I've-" Tezuka didn't manage to finish his sentence when Fuji's lips come crashing into his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Note:

(1) This scene was taken from episode 176, when each of them remember the past when they were first years.

Thanks for reading and once again, Merry Christmas!


End file.
